Kiss Me You Fool
by AmGT
Summary: Bruce and The Joker are at a turning point in their relationship as foes... (this will be a few short chapters at the start of the BatJokes relationship)


Bruce sat skeptical and wary; keeping an extremely close eye on the man that was across the desk from him. The pale, green haired man in front of him couldn't be trusted. Bruce's eyes narrowed as the man grinned at him; there was never a time that, he could remember, seeing that smile didn't mean chaos was soon to follow.

"Mr. Wayne. I bet a man like yourself is wondering _'now what's a handsome guy like him doing in my office?'_ " He smiled.

"Well, toots. I'll tell you." The tall madman stood up and started to move around the desk. Bruce's jaw tensed as he prepared for the worst; but it didn't come. Instead, the tall lanky man simply took a seat on top of the desk and causally crossed his legs. He positioned himself so unbearably close to Bruce that the Clown's scent hit his nostrils, sending a wave of excitement down his body.

"You know, Bruce." The Joker cooed, making Bruce's heart skip a beat.

"I wanted to speak with the Bat…And with you and him being so close." He grinned smugly and winked.

"I don't..." Bruce was stopped with gloved finger being pushed against his lips.

His eyes immediately shifted up to see the grin across the Joker's face.

 _"_ _What are you playing at?"_ Bruce thought to himself.

"And you know Batss...heehe…He's a hard man to find when you're not robbing a bank or plotting the mayor's death or liberating zoo animals." Joker was being charming; batting his eyes at Bruce, who sat there wide eyed and spellbound.

"You see Mr. Wayne...Bruce." It rolled off his tongue perfectly, giving Bruce chill bumps. "The Bat and I have been moonlighting for years now and it's time we move forward with this little game of ours."

Bruce could feel the air thicken in the room. He narrowed his eyes at the Clown, trying to pick apart his scheme.

"Whatcha say Brucie, are you the kind of guy who likes commitment?" He teased Bruce by playfully pushing his chair with his foot.

Bruce stopped the chair from moving with his legs; still giving the Clown the one over, ready for him to do something violent.

The Joker's smile slowly faded into a slight frown, "Nothing to say, then?"

That's when Joker made his move, jumping up and leaning forward, placing each hand on the arm rest of the chair Bruce was in.

"Come on Bruce, what's the Bat got say then?" Joker grinned.

Almost instinctively Bruce grabbed the Clown and forced him up. Bruce held him by the collar of his purple suit as he stood ready for a fight. But the Joker didn't give him one; instead, only giving him a playful, goofy grin.

"What's your game, Joker?" Bruce was gone; replaced by Batman and Joker knew it.

"Ah, there he is." Joker cooed as he leaned in as close as the Bat would allow him.

"Ready to play, are we?" Joker was so close he could feel the Bat's breath against his skin.

Bruce was ready to fight. He spun the Clown around to pin him against the wall but instead, the Clown pushed backed causing Bruce to hit the desk. Bruce landed so hard against the desk that the whole thing moved a few inches causing the desk lamp to tipped over. It tumbled to the floor along with a couple of other items. No one seemed to care.

As Bruce realized what was happening, he released the Joker's collar. He tightly curled his fingers under the edge of desk, trying to keep his compositor as the Clown's lips pressed against his own lips. There was no rejection, only withholding. Bruce didn't want to so how much his body was screaming _yes, grab him, explore him._ For now, he only let his lips do the work as he feverishly kissed the Joker back.

Finally, the Clown pulled away and for a moment Bruce found himself following after him, not wanting to be free of those ruby red lips just yet. Joker was already grinning before Bruce could try and cover the fact that he'd been so desperate to maintain the kiss. Bruce nervously looked away from those bright green eyes that stared down at him and quickly pushed himself off the edge of the desk; standing up to meet the Joker. Even standing, the Joker towered over Bruce and he smiled down at him even through Bruce couldn't look at him. There was a moment of awkward silent until Joker spoke.

"Well, Mr. Wayne, should we continue this business meeting later to night? Perhaps you won't be so bashful in the moonlight." The Joker gave him a mischievous grin and cornered Bruce against the desk again.

"Or." He leaned in closer to Bruce and spoke with a tempting tone, "I know a nice little vintage style hotel, cozy and clean, very discreet. Whatcha say?" He lifted his eyebrows up and down playfully.

Bruce lifted his arm and nervously scratched the back of his neck; he could feel the redness in his cheeks burning. Everything in him wanted to scream _'yes!'_ as he dragged the Joker off to a bed to ravish him; but this was all so new to him. By daylight, Bruce was shy; and without his cowl, he felt like his whole life was an open book and that terrified him. As Batman it would have been different. He wouldn't have hesitated to take the Clown up on his offer but the Joker had made sure to wait until he was Bruce Wayne, a millionaire without his safety net, to confess his attraction.

Frankly, Bruce still couldn't believe that the Joker had shown up here, at Wayne Enterprises, in the middle of the day and demanded a meeting with the owner, him. On second thought, it didn't actually surprise him at all. Still, thirty minutes ago Bruce would have never thought that he'd be in the literal position he was in: face to face with the one person he'd secretly desired for years, and having them confess to feeling the same.

Bruce was still unsure how to answer and still thinking intently about the whole situation. He continued to rub the back of his neck with his hand as he allowed his eyes to timidly bounce from the Joker to the floor.

Joker leaned back in to him, "Brucie, Brucie, don't fight it."

He focused on him with those beautiful green eyes. "Maybe I've been to forward. Perhaps you need some time to think about my offer to case everything aside and let's just..."

Joker poked his gloved finger on each button of Bruce's shirt; making his up, till he reached the little bit if skin peeking out of top of his shirt, "Enjoy each other."

He playful pinched Bruce's chin and whispered, "See you around, Batsss."

As Joker turned to leave, Bruce reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him back. Immediately, they met with a kiss. Bruce finally allowed himself to just let go; tangling his fingers into that green curly mop he adored so. Joker slipped his hands under the collar of Bruce dress shirt, gently against his skin, cupping his neck.

The kiss ended with both men having Joker's red lipstick smeared a crossed their faces. Each one panting heavy as they remained in their embrace. Bruce allowed his hands to slip down, out of Joker's hair and let them rest on his shoulders. He was unable to bring himself to look into his eyes, not just yet. He was still running through the pros and cons; the cons out weighting the pros by a long shot. When it dawned on Bruce, he didn't care.

"Joker." Bruce whispered as he shifted his head, moving so his mouth was close to his ear.

Joker acknowledge Bruce by squeezing his fingers slightly against Bruce's skin as his maintain the gentle hold along his neck.

"Where can I find you tonight?" Bruce asked.

A grin formed on the Clown's face as he whispered the location of his newest hideout into Bruce's ear, slightly pushing his hips against Bruce as he told him. Joker didn't bother trying to hide how excited his cock was; he wanted Bruce to know exactly what he did to him. The movement against Bruce's own erection made him moan softly into Joker's ear.

"I'm not sure you can wait that long, Mr. Wayne." Joker giggled into his ear. Bruce could feel the Clowns lip's curling into a grin against his skin as he pressed even harder into Bruce's throbbing member. Suddenly, Bruce let out a gasp as he felt hands wrap around his hips, grab his ass, and pull his hips into the madman. Joker's lips attacked his neck, nipping and kissing with a certain forceful longing that made Bruce melt. Immediately, his hands shot back up into that green mane, pulling it with enough urgency to cause Joker to find Bruce's lips again.

They're tongues danced back and forth as if they had done this a thousand time before. As one man took, the other gave; a perfectly timed push and pull that only true lovers have. Bruce pulled his lips away as he felt a tug on his belt.

He looked around quickly, checking to make sure they were alone and undisturbed.

"We should lock the door." He mumbled out as the Clown quickly kissed him again.

Joker pulled away and grinned.

Bruce immediately asked in a suspense tone, "What?"

"I already did." Joker smugly smirked, "When I came in."

 _"_ _Of course you did,"_ Bruce thought. He couldn't hide the tiny curl of his lip as he found himself amused.

"That confidence's going to get you in trouble." Bruce managed to say, keeping a straight face.

Joker's eyebrow lifted with a grin as he continued to pull Bruce's belt thought its buckle.

Bruce glanced back toward the door again and then back to Joker. He looked nervous. There was still doubt and apprehension filling him. Again Bruce, turned to look at the door. Suddenly, Joker reached up, cupped Bruce's face and forced him to turn his head to look at him. He planted another long and lust fill kiss on _his_ Batss.

"Stop your fretting, Pumpkin." Joker nudged his face against Bruce as he reassured him, "All you need to focus on is..."

Joker lowered his hands back down to Bruce's waist, "Me…"

He teased him with a playfully bit to the ear as he finished unbuttoning Bruce's pants, "...and what I'm about to be doing to you."

Bruce's eyes slammed shut as the clowns hands moved and tugged at his pants.

"Joker." Bruce moaned his name, feeling his hand slipped into his boxer briefs.

His long pale fingers wrapped around Bruce's cock, making it jump with excitement. Bruce smiled feeling that Joker had taken his gloves off in order to touch him with his bare hands. He whimpered as the Clown made a slow stroke downward on his hard cock.

"Bruce." Joker moaned his name.

"Bruce?" He said it louder this time.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice rang out.

Bruce jumped as he a woke with a startle, knocking over a cup of coffee. Alfred started to rush over from the doorway to clean it up off the computer's key broad.

"Alfred, I'll get it." Bruce's tone was all Alfred needed to hear.

He immediately stopped, "Yes, sir. Sorry I woke you, I'll give you a moment."

"Thank you." Bruce replied as he pulled off his coffee soaked shirt and used it to wipe up the coffee on the key broad.

Bruce sat back with a sigh and tossed the shirt across the batcave. He was flushed, enticed and embarrassed by his dream. He looked to make sure Alfred was gone, in the elevator and head back up to the house before reaching down to adjust himself. His cock was tightly swollen against his zipper, throbbing, almost hurting.

 _"_ _What is wrong with you Bruce?"_ His scowled himself.

Over the last few months his dreams about the Clown were starting to become increasingly more sexual. Bruce had always dreamt about the Joker; he was a constant source of dread for him. He was always worried about the next horrible thing the madman would do to the innocence people of Gotham. So, for him to start having such detailed and intimate dreams shook him to his core. It made him question everything he felt about his foe. Sure, the Joker had always been very flirtatious with him; saying somewhat lewd things every time they met but that's where it had always ended. Bruce had always assumed it to be a distraction tactic and nothing more. At least it had been nothing more until the run-in he'd had with the Joker over Christmas.

He tried to fight the yearning in his pants, will it away per say. Bruce glanced at the time; it was still too early to go out and patrol yet. He sat there at the batcomputer; one elbow rested on the console with his head in his hand, while the other hand cupped his swollen erection. He thought about some of the cases he was trying to solve. The people he needed to interrogate in order to find the answers he needed. Those red lips, smiling up at him. That green hair and how soft it felt in his hands. Suddenly, Bruce slammed his fist down on the console.

"Damnit." He mumbled under his breath as he roughly unbuttoned his own pants. He could not get the Clown, _his_ Clown out of his head.

Bruce leaned back and scooted his butt to the edge of the chair, stretching his body out. He closed his eyes as he allowed his hand to slip into his underwear and grip his rock hard cock. After a few slow tugs, Bruce shifted and pulled his cock free of its cloth prison. He couldn't help but look down and admire how well-endowed he was; the long, thick cock that rested between his thighs would make any man or woman happy.

Bruce moved his free hand down his shirtless chest; he couldn't stop himself from imaging a purple gloved-hand in place of his own. Reaching up to touch him as the other gloved-hand continued to stroke his cock, slow and steady. The idea of the Joker in front of him, those bright green eyes looking at him, made Bruce lick his lips and speed up his rhythm.

 _"_ _No, you shouldn't be thinking about him while doing this."_ He thought; trying to push the Joker out of his mind but it was no use.

He could hear that laugh in his mind; it made him tighten his grip around his dick. _"Batsy…"_ Bruce imagined Joker whispering into his ear, _"I want to make you cum."_

The thought of having that handsome Clown between his legs, begging to suck him made Bruce suddenly feel that familiar build; he was close to the edge. A soft moan escaped his lips as he began to move his hand up and down, the full length of his cock, with more aggression. He pushed his hips forward to meet his hand with every downward stroke he made; he imagined his hand was the Joker's mouth meeting the hilt of his dick with every bob of his head. Red lipstick being smeared on his cock with every oscillating suck of the Joker's mouth, adding to his pleasure.

Quickly, Bruce hit a few keys on the key broad and up popped a photo of the Joker on the screen. With half-lidded eyes he looked up to see those bright green eyes and smiling red lips. Bruce could almost feel his hand tangling into the soft green hair on top of the Clown's head as it bobbed up and down on his cock.

Bruce grunted loudly as his load exploded from his cock. A few extra strokes and Bruce was done milking himself. For a few moments he relaxed, enjoying the release. He could picture the Joker grinning up as he swallowed his load. Bruce couldn't stop himself from smirking. Once the moment passed, he suddenly felt a hint of shame from having enjoyed himself so much while thinking about the Joker. With a glance upward, Bruce abruptly slammed his finger down on the esc key, making the Joker's picture disappear off the screen. In the heat of the moment, it had been exactly what Bruce needed but now, he felt regret. How in god's name would he ever be able to look the Joker in the face again? How could he not through? He hung his head down, confused by his own feelings.

Gathering his composer, he headed for a shower. Bruce didn't care how early it was; he had to get his mind off of the emotional nonsense that was brewing in his head. One thing was for sure, tonight he would be sure to stay extra busy, while he was out protecting the city; any criminal who decided to break the law tonight would have to pay the price of Bruce's own personal demeaning disappointment in his self. Their demise would be the focus to keep his mind off of the Joker.

Bruce stared back at himself, almost fully dressed as the Bat. He reassured himself that these feelings were his and his alone; no one knew. How could they? A deep sigh escaped Bruce's lips as he finished buckling his utility belt around his waist and he looked back up at himself in the mirror. No matter what he told himself, deep down, he had a small twitch of hope that maybe tonight would be the night that he would run into the Joker again.


End file.
